Many people need the exercise that provides pronation and supination of the forearm so as to reduce the incidence of a condition which is commonly called "tennis elbow."
I have not seen an exerciser on the market for this purpose and so it is an object of this invention to provide such an exerciser made in a simple and inexpensive way for mass-affordability.
A second objective is to provide an exerciser which can be easily repaired and more particularly one which uses an inexpensive elongated heavy rubber band for providing the resistance to the exercise and in which the rubber band can be replaced if necessary by mounting it in a box having a removable cover.